


Nobody Nose What We've Done

by groooovybaby



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Other, nasal penetration, what have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groooovybaby/pseuds/groooovybaby





	Nobody Nose What We've Done

You're walking along the paddock, starry-eyed and as happy as can be. Somehow, you'd won paddock passes at your first Formula 1 race. The smile on your face couldn't be stopped as you trotted along, taking in the busy, but welcoming atmosphere.

You feel lost in the spectacle of it all. The stars and cars all right there, and waiting for your touch. You, however, had only one goal in mind; to see the one team you had always dreamed about driving for, always wanted to be a part of. Williams Racing.

Why you wanted to be a Williams driver, the history. The car's current performance wasn't a bother to you as long as you were on the track. Alas, it was just a dream. You walk over towards the garage, but you stop after spotting him out of the corner of your eye. Robert Kubica and his Nose.

Robert's eyes catches yours, nostrils flaring subtly. You see his shiny scalp reflecting the sun, like clear rivers sparkling in the glorious light. The surface of his head forms a beautiful landscape in your mind. His scalp is a lake, his hair a forest, and his nose a mountain. You can't take your eyes off of him.

You're speechless, but it's finally your chance to meet the one man that triggers your fantasies. You're hesitant for a second, but then walk forward to approach him. Robert sees you walking towards him and turns to face you, giving you a smile. You're nearly breathless, his nose pointing at no one else in the world but you.

You have his attention, and he has you. You never really thought about him this way before, but the closer you became, the more you wanted it. Wanted him. And once you were close as you could be to the one stealing your breath every second, you coyly say, "Hi."

Robert had a marker in his hand, as if he was going to sign fans' belongings. "Hello." He held out the marker, realizing there was nothing to sign. His nose glimmered in the sunshine on the hot day before United States GP. "Just here to talk, then?" Robert smiles at you, having no opposition to a chat.

"Yes, I'm here to fuck."  
"Sorry?" Robert raises an eyebrow, a hint of a smile on his lips.  
You realize your mistake and you blush. You curse yourself in your mind for that Freudian slip.  
You took a deep breath to compose yourself and say, "Yes, I'm here to talk. English is not my first language."  
"Nor mine," Robert finally smiles, adorable little wrinkles forming around his hawk like nose.

You bite your lip, feeling a mix of butterflies in your stomach and arousal.  
"Would you like a picture with me?" he asks you.  
You shake your head.  
"No, I'm just enjoying the view," you say, motioning to garage, and then to him. He chuckles, amused by your compliment.

"If you would be interested in more than a picture, I would be happy to oblige." You almost didn't hear him say it, too entranced in his strong, muscular shoulders that seemed that they could, really carry this team for the season. As soon as you realise what he said you look him in his soft, chocolate brown eyes and take a breath, deeper and shakier than you'd let him onto and reply, "So, what does a successful, famous, handsome Formula One driver do when he isn't driving or being swarmed by fans?"

He chuckles and shakes his head a bit at the compliments. "Mm.. i have to polish my head. Thanks to mothers' waxes and polishes for sponsoring my nose and bald spot." Robert took his cap off and showed off how shiny his bald spot was, thanks to Mothers' Waxes and Polishes.

"Do you not polish your nose as well?" you ask, amused by his confession. "It's so shiny, Robert."  
"I do polish my nose, yes," he grins. "I also polish something else, if you would like to know."  
His eyes met yours again. You feel your body burning with each second of eye contact.  
"Would you like me to polish anything for you? I'm curious to try that Mothers' Waxes and Polishes," you ask coyly, surprised at your own brazenness.

Robert stepped forward, taking your chin into his hand.  
"I'd love for you to."  
He was standing so close, his nose was poking your face and you could smell the leftover pierogi from lunch on his breath. You gasped, leaning into his touch.  
"Come to my dressing room," he said. "I can show you what I want you to polish."

A surprised "oh?" leaves your lips before Robert takes your arm and leads you away from everyone else. To anyone asking, he makes clear with his piercing eyes and then his words, you're with him. You can hardly believe it, you're standing in his dressing room. It's not cramped but small enough to keep you two at an intimate distance. You look at him and say, "Now Robert, will you be gentle and make me comfortable, or will you be a real man and put that nose right underneath mine?"  
You don't know where your aggression is coming from but you feel like you're in heat. You have to have him, Mothers' Waxes and Polishes or not.

Robert seems to notice your needy antics, smiling a bit. "Of course, m'lady." He tips his fedora.

He soon obliged. You feel a hard bulge on your face. It's his nose.  
You feel his nose rubbing all over you, tracing the valleys of your eye sockets.

"Fuck," you mutter quietly.  
You part your lips from the feeling of pleasure, and he takes this as an opportunity to slip his nose into your mouth. You work your tongue around it, tracing every curve of the bone.

He lets out a moan, strained, wanting more. He likes it, you realise. You suck his nose as if it was the last piece of delicious, musky Toblerone you would ever have. You let him work his way into you, and when he felt it was time, he raised his head sightly. You kissed Robert Kubica. A small peck at first, testing the waters, but from then on into a fiery kiss, a battle of tongues that you can simply not get enough of. When you both need a second to breathe, he starts to strip completely, but you have other ideas.

"So we'll just do it with your nose?" you raise an eyebrow, baffled.  
"Oh, yes. You don't know what little Robert here is capable of," he taps his nose and smirks. The sound of his bony fingers touching his sturdy nose is satisfying, like a chocolate bar broken in two. The sexiest sound you've ever heard.  
"Then please show me," you said breathlessly.

Robert carefully removed your garments, nose trailing over your body as he did so. You shivered, his shaky breathing tickling your skin. You craved him more and more with every passing second. He then grabbed his bottle of Mothers' Polishes and Waxes, coating his nose in a thick layer.  
"Are you ready, kochanie?" he asked seductively.

"Y-yes, Little Robert."  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes, please."  
You shivered from your core as he gently started to enter you with his nose. The wax was surely useful, you hadn't planned on having to relax your ass before coming here, so it was a relief he was gentle. Or so it seemed at first. The more he thrust into you, the more you lowered yourself to him in return. You're both glad Formula One drivers have to train their necks, his thrusts becoming more and more powerful now, deeper.

You feel Robert's bony nose bump onto your pelvic bone. You feel Mothers' Waxes and Polishes stick onto your pubic hair. You've never felt more alive.  
"Robert, please," you whimpered. "Take me. Take me now."  
"As you wish, Kochanie," he thrusts his face onto you once more, and you explode.

"R-Robert," you moan out, sputtering his name as pleasure pulsed through your entire body. You'd never felt more alive. Nothing could ever compared to the perfectly arched, gigantic, phallic structure positioned on Robert's face. You allowed him to work the feeling throughout your entire body.  
It was heavenly, and you were the latest soul being brought to the pearl gates by the gorgeous man you now rested on, your angel. You can barely get a coherent thought out before he asks, "Mind returning the favour?" His face might be done, but your mouth was about to be full. But before that, there was always something you wanted to try. So you ask him, and he chuckles. Not a mocking chuckle, just a light one, enough to make you wonder if he had been asked this before. "Alright then", he relents, putting his helmet on. "Visor up or down?", he kids. "Up, I want to see your eyes melt into mine." You work way down his muscular, furry body, kissing every inch on your way down.  
"If that up there is Little Robert, who is this one then?" you flopped his dick with your hand, smirking.  
"That one, kochanie, is Robert Junior. He doesn't need any Mothers' Waxes and Polishes. He's just Polish."  
You stroke Robert Junior, sending shivers down the handsome driver's spine. You see him smile, and you smile back.  
You leaned down and placed your mouth on Robert Junior. Head bobbing up and down, you put all of your effort into returning the favor. You felt satisfaction, hearing Robert's pierogi flavored moans whimpering above you.  
His breaths rise, his moans louder, and louder. You feel his passion rise and reciprocate, showing him all the gratitude you felt. Up, down and around your tongue went till just the right moment, till you felt him ready to explode. And he did. If he felt nice before he really liked showing it now. Robert Junior was at ease.  
Robert's breathing steadied. You see his eyes. They are happy eyes. You're glad he had left his visor open.  
"You are good, kochanie," he caressed your hair. "It felt like Kimi's record-breaking pole lap last year."  
"So you mean you finished too fast?" you frown.  
"No, kochanie," Robert lifted your chin with his hand. That muscular, calloused, bony hand that you love. "It feels almost impossible to achieve for someone this age. But you, you allowed me to feel it again."  
You smiled at him, the fluorescent lights of the temporary dressing room twinkling in his eyes. You put your hands on his helmet, ready to take it off, but you felt something was wrong. You frowned, grabbing your pelvis uncomfortably.  
"Is something wrong, kochanie?" he asked.  
"It... it burns..." you whimpered.  
Robert removed his helmet and gave you a worried look.  
"We need to get you to the medical center, now". He rushed up to put on some clothes, and some team shirts he had for what was left of your modesty as he called the medical bay car to come as soon as they could. As you were wheeled into the ER (Robert's insistence, you're sure you're fine, it's probably nothing), you start to realise just how full this place would be from drivers getting their medical check-ups, weigh ins, and you hoped you wouldn't embarrass yourself in front of people you had spent your life dreaming about.  
As you waited for the doctor, someone tapped your shoulder. It wasn't Robert, it came from the other side. You look over, confused. "Bwoah." Kimi Raikkonen was there, holding a towel on his hand. Sebastian Vettel sat next to him, a disappointed look on his face. "Sorry for Kimi. He got glass in his hand." Kimi shrugs. "Bwoah, was a nice drink until then. Why are you here?" You sigh, shaking your head before saying, "Mothers Waxes and Polishes."


End file.
